My Little Pony Meets
My Little Pony Meets is a series of animations involving characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic interacting with characters of other works either in Equestria or in the universe of the other group of characters. These animations are directed and written by Logan Miller, also known as ToucanLDM. The animations are made using Photoshop and iMovie while effects are made with the use of Adobe Premiere.__TOC__ Episodes Batman meets My Little Pony Batman meets My Little Pony is the first video in the series. The legendary Batman somehow arrived at Ponyville and he is shocked to find a town full of talking ponies. How will he fit in? Pokemon meets My Little Pony Pokemon meets My Little Pony is the second video in the series and is written by ToucanLDM. The video features music from the original Pokémon games as well as music by RainbowCrash and André Larsson. It also uses text boxes similar to those in the Pokémon series. Pokemon meets My Little Pony begins with Applejack selling apples when Fluttershy comes to show her a Pikachu she found in her cottage. After seeing Pikachu use Thundershock on Lyra and Bon Bon, Applejack and Fluttershy tell Pikachu to go back home. Apple Bloom then arrives to show the pair a Psyduck she found while leaving the Everfree Forest. When questioned, Psyduck uses Confusion on Apple Bloom, knocking her out before the credits. After the credits, the video cuts to Pikachu nearly be struck by lightning caused by Derpy Hooves. In retaliation, Pikachu uses Thundershock on Derpy and the video ends. G3.5 Scootaloo meets G4 My Little Pony G3.5 Scootaloo meets G4 My Little Pony is the third video in the series. Written by ToucanLDM,it features audio and sound effects from various other shows. The ending theme is a remix of the CMC theme song by Alex S. G3.5 Scootaloo meets G4 My Little Pony starts with G3.5 riding into Ponyville and causing chaos until she meets the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The three tell her to leave only to give chase once a worried G3.5 Cheerilee appears. G3.5 Scootaloo ends up falling off a cliff while the ponies who had been terrorized by her earlier incorrectly blame G4 Scootaloo. Annoying Orange meets My Little Pony Annoying Orange meets My Little Pony is the fourth and shortest video in the series. The video features Orange annoying Apple when Apple Bloom shows up. Seeing the talking orange, she smashes him before beginning to eat Apple. Spider-man meets My Little Pony Spider-man meets My Little Pony is the fifth video in the series. After a somewhat gruesome battle with the Green Goblin, Spider-Man finds himself in Ponyville. With the help of Rainbow Dash, he must learn to fit in and use his powers to help all the citizens of Ponyville. AO meets My Little Pony part 2 AO meets My Little Pony part 2 is the sixth video in the series. It is a sequel to the fourth episode and features Pear and Midget Apple. The two are having a conversation when Doctor Whooves notices them and smashes Pear (a reference to the Tenth Doctor's dislike of pears). Midget Apple then promises to avenge Pear but is eaten by Apple Bloom. The Joker meets My Little Pony The Joker meets My Little Pony is the seventh and longest video in the series and a followup to the first episode. In it, the Joker escapes from Arkham Asylum and winds up in Equestria. Needing an anniversary present for Harley Quinn. Seeing the CMC, he kidnaps Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to give to Quinn as presents. Batman arrives to recapture the Joker and save the kidnapped ponies after being notified by Apple Bloom. After the Joker throws Apple Bloom into a garbage can, an infuriated Batman chases after him with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle left behind. After finding the Batmobile left behind in the first episode, Batman catches up to the Joker and beats him up before taking him away (though not before being mistakenly attacked by Twilight Sparkle). After the credits, the Joker calls Harley Quinn to ask her to get him out of the asylum. Iron Man meets My Little Pony Iron Man meets My Little Pony is the eighth video in the series. The video starts with Apple Bloom and Babs Seed having a picnic when the dragons from Dragon Quest appear to terrorize them. Iron Man then appears and the dragons attempt to fight him only to lose. Garble begs for mercy and becomes Iron Man's pet. Wreck-It Ralph meets My Little Pony Wreck-It Ralph meets My Little Pony is the ninth video in the series. The video opens with a Looney Tunes-style title animation. Following the opening, Pinkie Pie finds her way into Sugar Rush and begins consuming everything. Vanellope and Ralph then attempt to subdue her. After a chase sequence, they eventually manage to capture her and return her to Ponyville and a confused Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The video is the first in the series to feature an original song with Pinkie's Sugar Rush custom-made for the video. It is the only video in the series to take place mostly outside of Equestria. Superman meets My Little Pony Superman meets My Little Pony is the tenth and last video from Season 1 in the series. It is written by ToucanLDM, Logan Ridenbaugh, Sam Flemming and Bryce Kanyon. It has a larger cast and crew than any other video in the series. In the video, Queen Chrysalis is taking over the Crystal Empire with the help of General Zod. Princess Celestia thus summons Superman to Equestria to help her save the empire. The two teleport to the Crystal Empire's castle where Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are located only for Chrysalis and Zod to appear. Superman and Celestia then begin to battle their opponents only for a swarm of Changelings to transform into alternate versions of the two protagonists and attack them. After defeating them, Superman uses red Kryptonite to turn Zod into a rabbit who is then transported to Fluttershy's house while Celestia sends Chrysalis blasting off. ??? meets My Little Pony ??? meets My Little Pony is the eleventh and first video of Season 2 in the series. The video features backgrounds by Stinkehund, Hellswolfeh and Pony-Berserker. The video begins with Fluttershy telling Angel that Rainbow Dash is bringing Tank over. Angel leaves the house and Fluttershy goes after him into the Everfree Forest. While she's gone, Rainbow Dash goes to Fluttershy's home to discover it empty. Angel scares Fluttershy much to the pegasus' anger. The two are then attacked by Slenderman and are saved by Rainbow Dash who pushes him into a well. Rapunzel meets My Little Pony ToucanLDM meets My Little Pony (100k sub. special) Homestar Runner meets My Little Pony Sailor Moon meets My Little Pony Sailor Moon meets My Little Pony is the fifteenth video in the series. External link(s) *ToucanLDM's YouTube Channel Category:Fanmade videos Category:Crossover